Hearts Are Music Catchers
by The Romantically Inept
Summary: Everyone has that one thing that they live for. I used to think that mine was dancing. That was before I met Edward Cullen. E/B ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Stephenie owns everything.

Chapter 1

People want to be together

Chapter song: Butterfly, by Jason Mraz

It was the same old thing.

I woke up to the alarm clock that read fifteen minutes until eight. In short, I had fifteen minutes until I had to be all the way across town and at Pete's, were I would work a full day shift running around the decaying café, taking orders and spilling coffee beans all over the floor in the storage room. Then Pete would call me into the back to have a talk about the trials and tribulations of a local café in the middle of the Village and how he couldn't afford anymore of my mistakes. And I would nod and murmur in assent and promise to dedicate all of my attention to my job. Then he would shake his head and mutter something about " never thought a dancer could have two left feet."

I jumped out of my bed and scrambled into my kitchen, tripping on shoes and dirty laundry as I rushed to get ready. I grabbed the violet camisole lying slightly underneath the worn leather couch along the way, pulling it over my head while simultaneously knocking into the countertop. Pete was right; the irony of my clumsiness was baffling.

There are people in life that live for one thing and one thing only. They breathe it, drink it, see only it, feel nothing but that one thing that makes their life worth something. I live to dance.

I grew up in the poorer parts of Harlem, in a crumbling apartment complex sandwiched between a music store and a boarded up building that had been marked for foreclosure for years. I can still remember looking out my window in the morning and seeing drug dealers making deals in the alley behind the building. How protected my innocence was. But even without the money to pay for ballet lessons or jazz class, my whole childhood was spent on my toes. I leaped before I ran.

By the time I was three, I knew I wanted to be a dancer. I think it really hit me when I watched the Christmas Celebrations in Rockefeller center on the television one year. They were showcasing their usual performers, and one such performance was the New York ballet.

As I watched the lovely woman and handsome men pirouette and side leap across the open stage, I became mesmerized with the poetry of their motion. So many emotions that words could not describe these dancers could convey with the twist and spiral of their bodies. The way they danced spoke more to me than any words I'd ever heard.

I ran in circles around my cubicle-sized kitchen, grabbing an apple out of the fridge and some soup at hand from the cupboard. I put it in the microwave, set it for two minutes, and quickly hurried off the bathroom, grabbing a pair of black pants hanging on the back of the sofa as I hurried to brush my teeth.

I rounded the corner into the claustrophobic bathroom with the cracked purple tiles, and groaned at the reflection in the mirror. I quickly decided a pony tail was the best course of action in the situation, but when I pulled it up, it was too high, hung to the left too much, and I couldn't find a bobby pin to pin back the stray hair that hung in front of my face. I guess it was just going to be one of those days.

I ran back into my bedroom, hopping around, yanking my pants on and falling down repeatedly.

Ten minutes till eight.

I grabbed the socks bulging out of my dresser and plopped down on the edge of my bed, pulling them on my feet. I hopped off the bed and ducked underneath it, grabbing my brown leather boots that I'd kicked off last night after collapsing from another exhausting day. They would quickly find their place under the creaking brass bed frame soon enough.

I stumbled into the kitchen, stuffing my pant leg into the boot, and pulled the soup cup out of the microwave, tossing it between my hands so as not to burn myself. The apple would just have to be saved for dinner.

I ran to the door and grabbed my bag, jacket, and scarf from the coat hanger. Throwing one last frantic look around the, I slammed the door and heard one of my pictures fall off the wall behind me.

The general vibe that's associated with New York is one of Splendor. The general vibe that is associated with the South Bronx is one of poverty and violence. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck as I made my way out of my rotting apartment building and onto the cold cement of my rough neighborhood. Four steps later the cat-calls began, and I sped up in the direction of Grand Central. I kept my eyes strictly to the pavement, avoiding the leering stares of drunken men sitting against the buildings and old woman shaking out filthy carpets on their porches.

I just barely managed to catch the train to Greenwich, and by the time it took off I only had two minutes to get halfway across town. I rest my heavy head against the window, watching the black cement streak past me. Pete was definitely going to fire me.

It wouldn't be the first time. This would be my fifth job I'd lost in the past year, and I really couldn't afford that. I took a sip of my finally cooled tomato soup, recoiling at the thought of having it for breakfast lunch and dinner everyday because it came in bulk.

A strum of chords broke through my reverie, and I turned to see a young man a few aisles down, strumming a guitar sitting on his lap, a Polaroid camera hanging from his neck. He strummed louder, gathering the attention of the people next to him. He looked around and smiled at everyone. And his smile blinded me.

Looking closely at him, everything blinded me. I'd never seen such a beautiful and unique face before. It was simple and intricate at the same time, framed by messy bronze hair that somehow managed to shimmer under the ugly fluorescent lights. His ethereal beauty captivated me, and it seemed the case with the other people in the car.

" Quiet crowd tonight." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but giggle with a few other people. I stared, transfixed on the beautiful and intriguing boy. What would he do next?

" How about we liven this party up a bit," He suggested, standing up from his seat and commanding the attention of the entire cabin. He continued to strum absent melodies on his guitar, the Polaroid that hung from his neck knocking against the wood as he meandered over to an old woman few seats away. He sat next to her, playing a tinkering note.

" Hello darling, how're you doing on this fine morning?" He smiled, strumming her a soft melody, "What's your name, beautiful?"

People chuckled and awed, and I smiled widely, unable to stop. The old woman blushed and giggled, her small and withered hand reaching up to cover her smile coyly.

" Pearl." She giggled, eliciting an adoring murmur from the crowd. The young man beamed back at her, probably giving her a heart attack with his dazzling smile.

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Pearl. This one's for you, darlin."

With that, he stood up and hitched the strap of his guitar up on his shoulder. His fingers, which had been plucking nothing in particular, started up on a lively, jazzy melody. **(You know my thing. Song: Butterfly by Jason Mraz. Ha I love this part.)**

"_I'm taking a moment just imaginin' that I'm dancin' with you. I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes. You got soul, you know what to do to turn me on until I write a song about you."_

I blushed a bit as the young man continued to sing to the elderly woman about her being a stripper, but she just laughed along with the rest of them, and her friend beside her nudged her and said, " He knows, Pearly!"

He stood and sang the next part of his very risqué but lovely song. Even lovelier was his voice, and the smile that still pulled slightly at the corners of his mouth.

"_But you don't fold, you don't fade. You've got everything you need, especially me, Sister you've got it all. You make the call to make my day. In your message say my name. Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all."_

He pulled his hands up and began clapping over his head, yelling for everyone to join along. Soon the whole cabin was clapping in time, and he resumed to strumming the chords. He waltzed over to an African-American woman standing near the door, serenading her with the next part. She pulled her index finger forward, shaking her hips and inviting him forward. The cabin laughed in unison.

" _Curl your upper lip up and let me look around. Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down. And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch."_

She laughed and danced beside him, their shoulders rubbing as they swayed back and forth. The cabin whooped and hollered, never stopping our rhythmic clapping that had become the heartbeat of the song. I felt my toe tapping and my sides swaying to the undeniable beat.

"_Butterfly, Well you float on by .Oh kiss me with your eyelashes tonight. Or Eskimo your nose real close to mine. And let's mood the lights and finally make it right. But you don't fold, you don't fade, you've got everything you need. Especially me. Sister you've got it all."_

He waltzed away from her, coming down to my aisle. I gulped loudly as his eyes fell on mine. His sparkling emerald green eyes. Dear god, and now he's smiling!

"_But you don't fold, you don't fade. You've got everything you need, especially me, Sister you've got it all. You make the call to make my day. In your message say my name. Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all."_

He shimmied closer to me, leaning down so that our faces were mere inches apart. My breath stuck in my throat as he let his hands drop from his guitar to support him on either of his sides as he hovered over me.

"_Doll I need to see you pull your knee socks up. Let me feel you up side, down slide, in slide, out slide, over here. Climb in my mouth now child."_

I felt my heart racing as his sweet breath tickled my lips. The taste of it on my tongue caused very inappropriate thoughts to float through my mind, and I blushed red as the whole cabin cheered. The lovely boy smiled widely, but pushed himself up again and continued with his one-man show.

"_Butterfly, well you landed on my mind Damn right you landed on my ear and then you crawled inside Now I see you perfectly behind closed eyes I wanna fly with you and I don't wanna lie to you Cause I, cause I can't recall a better days I'm coming to shine on the occasion. You're an open minded lady, you've got it all."_

By now, people had stood from their seats, clapping their hands and swaying to the music. I turned around in my seat and watched him, completely entranced. How had one man managed to get an entire car of stoic strangers to become one big dancing party of merry people? Men and woman who wouldn't have take a second glance at each other before were dancing together now, smiling and laughing.

The boy walked back to the old woman, leaning down next to her as the last lingering notes came to an end.

" _Butterfly, baby, well you've got it all." _He smiled and the whole cabin erupted in thunderous applause, my own clapping a healthy participant. He grabbed her withered hand and kissed it like a perfect gentleman, making every girl in the car swoon.

" Thank you, thank you," He joked, bowing theatrically and blowing kisses. I laughed, unable to stop as he charmed us further. Who was this man?

" Greenwich Village, next stop." The mechanical woman's voice sounded over the speaker. It seemed to break through the festivity that had befallen the car, and people grabbed their things, openly reluctant to step back into reality. I was one of those people.

I watched as the beautiful boy returned to his seat and grabbed his guitar case, placing the guitar inside and snapping it shut. He slung his black Dakine backpack over his shoulder, the Polaroid swaying from the strap around his neck. Was he getting off as well?

The car came to a stop, and the doors slid open. People patted him on the back and complimented him on their way out of the doors and, despite being so bold before, he smiled modestly and thanked them for their active participation. I was shaking as I passed him. His eyes fell on mine, and he smiled.

" You're amazing," I blurted, but instantly went red, " Uh, I mean, uh that was amazing…you know what you did."

He smirked, shrugging. " People want to be together. Sometimes they just need a bit of encouraging."

I smiled uncontrollably, looking down so he couldn't see the adoration that was no doubt shining in my eyes. After a moment, I looked up again.

" So, um, are you getting off here?" I squeaked, stepping aside so another person could get off. Frankly, if he wasn't, I might consider staying on myself. Oh, geeze, quit Bella!

" Yeah, uh yeah I am actually," He smiled, " Are you?"

I nodded ecstatically, and he chuckled, making me blush. He held out his arm in front of us.

" Ladies first."

I suppressed a girlish giggle and nodded, stepping off into the crowded station. He quickly stepped beside me just as the doors closed. He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but take in account how much taller he was than me.

" So, where are you headed?' He asked, oblivious to the frenzied people rushing past us. For some reason that made me smile. It was like there was nothing but us two.

" Pete's coffee house. It's a few blocks away on-"

" Really? That's where I'm headed too. I have a week gig there. Do you work at Pete's?" The lovely boy shot off, raising a hand to his chin, a finger placed curiously over his lips. It took me a moment to respond.

" U-uh, yeah, I uh, I'm a waitress. Well, I'm not actually a waitress 'cause coffee shops don't have waitresses. I'm actually more of someone who takes orders, but behind the counter you know not like at the table 'cause that's what waitresses do…" I bit my lip, turning red. God, I just couldn't shut up. I was normally a quite person, but I chose now of all times to babble like an _idiot._

" Uh, I'mBellaSwan." I stammered, thrusting my hand out for the beautiful boy. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly smiled and took my hand in his. I nearly gasped at the contact of his smooth skin on mine. It was like someone had set my hand on fire.

" It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen. For some reason, I felt like I'd heard that name before. In fact, I did remember Pete saying something about and Edmund or an Edgar performing during the evening. So this was him.

" So, now that we're acquainted and everything, shall we get going?" Edward inquired, his emerald eyes sparkling on mine. I gulped and nodded, trying not to frown when he let go of my hand to walk towards the stairs. I couldn't help but admire the attractive sway of his hips when he walked, the way his jeans hung low…

This was going to be a long week.

A/N: It's another story! I never thought I'd have a second. When I had my first, I thought, wow, I have my hands full. But that's what you get when you aren't diligent on protection…Ha okay so I did not give actual birth this story per say, I just love writing. And if you enjoy reading my writing as much as I enjoy writing it, please review and tell me if this is worth while!

Much love

The Romantically Inept


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Stephenie owns everything. And i envy her just as much as i love her.

Chapter 2

Everyone has a secret

Chapter Song: Secret, by Maroon 5

Its funny the way things work sometimes. I'd woken up in the morning expecting nothing extraordinary to come from my day. And I got exactly what I wasn't expecting.

Edward, in one word, was extraordinary.

We decided to walk to Pete's instead of take a taxi because, as Edward put it, " Taxi's charge you to sit in traffic." I was already late and Pete would presumably fire me because of it, so I decided I might as well enjoy my last day of employment with the beautiful and intriguing Edward.

At first, it was awkward walking with him, mostly because of me. I'd always been awkward in my nature, and Edward was just so...amazing. His beauty was enough to make me stutter, and the brilliance of everything he said didn't help much either.

But once he got me talking, I realized that I found a certain comfort in conversation with him that I only had with my family and friends. It wasn't really that we had anything particular in common, in fact we shared little in common, but we just…ugh this is going to sound so cliché…

We just clicked. Ew.

It might have helped that Edward, apart from being spectacular, was just really easy to talk to. It was different talking to him than it was talking to other people. I felt safe being open and honest with him. Unlike other people, I just didn't feel the fear that he might judge me. Maybe it was that damn smile…

And he was _fascinating._ Not just because he lived on a musicians salary, playing random shows at relatively unknown coffee houses, or because he made murals out of Polaroid pictures he took of every person he met. At one point during our stroll, he even snapped a few unflattering pictures of my drooling face for additions to his latest piece.

Not because he loved soccer and was offered to play for a college somewhere in the Midwest but turned it down because he couldn't afford it. And certainly not because he had the two pillars of his zodiac sign, Gemini, tattooed on the back of his left shoulder. (picture: .) No, none of these things were what really made him fascinating.

What made him fascinating was his apparent oblivion towards his own amazement. Despite the fact that everything that came from his mouth was as unexpected and curious as it was wonderful, he never showed any concept of just how interesting he was. If anything, he acted like _I_ was the fascinating one.

" So, you're a dancer." He stated, his hands in his pockets as we rounded the block two streets away from Pete's. It made me sad to think our little moment was about to come to an end.

" Yeah, well, not formally. I've never had lessons," I admitted, blushing slightly, " But I have an audition for a couple academy's coming up, and I've watched every performance the New York Ballet's had for the past 11 years." I knew every step of Swan Lake by heart.

" Really, what academy?" He asked, turning to give me a curious smirk. I bit my lip and looked ahead so I wouldn't be dazzled.

" Um, well, I've actually got an audition to possibly attend Julliard next fall." My chin lifted a bit at this. I'd busted my butt working every possible job I could find to afford the chance to even apply for the school. Every penny I'd ever gotten for birthdays and Christmas and chores I'd done around the house had gone towards this opportunity, and I finally had enough to be able to pay for the first year. And now I'd most likely be losing the only income I was collecting. But at least I'd have my audition, and the human body is capable of surviving weeks without food.

" Wow, Julliard," He said, his voice taking on a suddenly bitter tone, " The ultimate school of arts."

I frowned in confusion, staring up at him, " Is something wrong?"

His eyes, which were staring at the pavement with detachment, flickered up to mine. He shrugged, his face guarded.

" No, no that's great, I just…uh, I dunno I just think that titles really aren't important. I mean, sure, academies like that are good for teaching you the basics and foundations of art, but you can't teach inspiration and passion."

I studied his face for a moment, taking in his words. It was true what he said, and I actually agreed with him. But the words he spoke and the tone he spoke them in hinted at something else behind what he was saying. It didn't help that he wouldn't meet my gaze so I might be able to read whatever it was he wasn't saying in those lovely emerald eyes.

" Um, yeah, I guess your right. But I've already got the passion- believe me. Now all I need are the basics."  
He finally turned back to me and smiled. I smiled back, my eyes searching his for any signs of his previously undeclared declaration. But they revealed nothing, and I looked away when my heart rate began to increase.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we came up on the old steps with the worn wood sign hanging over the door, I sighed inwardly. I wasn't ready for the dream to be over.

" Well, I had a wonderful time walking with you, Edward," I sighed, opening the door for both of us. The place was sparse as usual, and Pete was waiting behind the counter, his fingers tapping on the tile irately. I threw him a quick glance, and turned back to Edward, " But I have to get over there so I can get fired and you need to liven up this place quickly before Frank over there," I threw a finger towards the old man who was leaning closer and closer towards his coffee cup, " Passes out."

Edward looked to where I was pointing, then to Pete, and back to me.

" Don't throw in the towel just yet, dear Bella," He smirked, walking past me towards Pete, " I've got a plan."

I gave him a curious glance as he passed, following in intrigue as he approached my angry boss.

" Hello Pete, I presume," He greeted, coming to stand in front of the counter with his warm smile. I coward behind him, avoiding the murderous look Pete was shooting me.

" Yeah. Are you Edward Cullen?" He asked, trying his hardest to contain his frustrations with me from exploding in Edward's innocent face. Edward nodded.

" Yeah, that'd be me," He turned around to pull me forward, " Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for making Bella late this morning. It's really my fault. Not exactly the best impression I've made on the first day of the job, is it?" He chuckled, raising a brow at Pete humorously. We both just stared at him expectantly, waiting to hear where this was going.

" Well, you see," He started, shifting his weight and leaning against the counter, " Me and Bella were taking the same train down here and happened to sit next to each other. We got to talking, and when she mentioned she was coming here, I was surprised and excited to have a chance to spend more time with her," He paused briefly, throwing me a glance, his lips twitching the slightest bit, " But I suppose I got too excited to have a buddy at my new job that I got caught up in it and left my guitar under my seat. By the time I realized it was missing, the train had left. We had to board the next train to reach the station and climb back on the same train, wait for it to stop at the next station, get on another train back to the first station, sprint up the stairs and walk the fifteen blocks to get here- all because of my absent mind. And _that_ is why were so late."

By the time he was finished, my jaw was hanging in shock. I turned to my boss, awaiting his response. It was safe to say that Edward had a talent for thinking on the spot. His story was both flawless in its realism and its execution.

Pete was eyeing him dubiously, presumably searching for any contradiction or dishonesty in his words. After a moment, he sighed grudgingly.

" Well, I suppose those things happen sometimes," He turned his eyes to me, the anger already dissipating to acceptance, " Bella, you better get suited up. The straggler's will be showing up soon. That coffee won't pour itself and I've got to take the scones out of the oven."

I nodded brightly, rejoicing over my delay of release. When Pete was safely in the kitchen, I turned to Edward.

" I can't thank you enough," I beamed at him, more grateful than he could imagine. He smiled back causally, shrugging.

" It's the least I can do after you granted me the pleasure of our walk." He said with mock cordiality. I smiled wider…if that was possible.

" So, I guess I should be getting to work," I stuttered, scuffing my foot on the floor in front of us. He inhaled slightly, rocking back on his feet. In my mind, I was debating over whether or not to ask him if he might want to spend his lunch break with me at the Thai restaurant across the street. This is your chance Bella, take it…

" Do you maybe want to have lunch…"

"…with me ?" He finished, speaking the same question at the same time. Both our eyes widened in surprise, followed by broad grins. We nodded in unison.

" Yeah, that would…"

" …be great."

We laughed this time at our unintentional mimicking. I blushed red and he scratched the back of his head, a small smirk on his lips.

" Um, great, so I guess we'll just meet back here," I pointed to the floor lamely, " in a couple hours?"

He looked to the small platform over on the other side of the shop, and back to me.

" Sounds good. If you need me, I'll be over there." He pointed over his shoulder to the small stage. I smiled, nodding be fore turning to my station behind the counter.

" And you know where to find me." I said, gesturing to the counter, which was roughly ten feet away from the platform. This was getting sillier by the second.

" Pick you up in four hours then." He chuckled before striding across the shop to the stage to introduce himself to the backup band Pete had hired as well. I stared after him, grinning like an idiot, before hopping over the counter and grabbing my apron off the hook on the wall.

When I first found out Edward would be working at Pete for the next week, a small part of me worried over what that would do to my ability to concentrate on anything but his gorgeous eyes and magnificent smile. But now with the prospect of spending lunch with him consuming all my thoughts, I had bigger things to worry about. Like keeping myself from falling on my face every time he looked at me with that crooked smile of his. Pouring a cup of coffee was suddenly the most difficult task to accomplish with him feet away, singing in that lovely voice of his.

He was just so damn attractive. And not just physically, though that body was definitely a major asset. It was just something about him that seemed to please every fiber of me. When he would sing or make jokes to the little crowd of regulars that came to Pete's, I found myself ogling over him more than anyone else. The worst part was that whenever he caught me doing it, he would smile in that way that made my hands shake. I ended up knocking over the syrup while wiping down one of the tables, spilling it on Mr. Mead. My face was tomato red as I awkwardly patted down the man's lap with a wet rag.

Edward just chuckled.

But the one thing that really set me off was when he was performing. It wasn't even that his voice was the smoothest, sexiest sound I'd ever heard, like chocolate spiraling with honey. Or the beautiful melodies that he made with that guitar of his, tapping into my hips and making them both shake to the lively beats and sway to the calm rhythms he played.

No, what truly got me was that whenever he would tip his chin up, his lips brushing the microphone, his eyes would find mine, no matter where I was in the room. And he would sing directly to me. It got to a point where my heart wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and I'd look away with racing thoughts. What the hell was happening?!

It got particularly bad at one song, which coincidentally happened to be his last before our lunch break. I was cleaning the front counter when he addressed the audience.

" This is my last until after lunch, and I'd like to dedicate it to a certain girl I know whose feet were made for dancing."

I dropped the rag in my hand and slowly looked up to find him smirking at me. I gulped as he began to strum the chords. **( Song: Secret, by Maroon 5.)**

" _Watch the sunrise, say your goodbyes, off we go. Some conversation, no contemplation, hit the road."_

I picked up the towel with trembling fingers as his dulcet voice filled the small shop. The steady tap of the drums and plucking of his guitar pulled at my muscles, urging me to move with the music.

" _I know I don't know you. But I want, you so bad. Everyone has a secret. But can they keep it? Oh no they cant."_

He peered up at me from under those long lashes of his, his eyes smoldering on mine. I felt something pushing around inside of me as I stared back, completely entranced.

" _Driving fast now, don__'__t think I know how to go slow. Where you at now? I feel around, there you are."_  
Why was he doing this to me? Why was he playing games with my heart rate so cruelly. Would it be this way the rest of the week? Would I be able to take that, at least without attacking him?

I let out large breath of relief as the song came to an end and his eyes relinquished their hold on mine so he could thank the audience. But I had little time to recover as he set his guitar back in its case and came walking over to me with that crooked smile.

" That was...nice." I sighed lamely as he came to stand in front of me. He smiled wider.

" I'm glad you liked it."

_If only you knew just how much I liked it._

" So," He started, leaning across the counter towards me with sparkling eyes, " Ready for lunch?"

I stuttered a bit before nodding quickly, my fingers messing with the strings of my apron.

" Uh, yeah, let me just get my bag really quick," I said, pulling the apron off and hanging it on the hook before dashing into the back room to grab my bag. When I came back, Edward had his black zip up on over his light blue shirt. He smiled upon my entrance.

" Ready?" He asked as I hoped over the top of the counter, bouncing down in the front of him.

" Yup, let's go."

He nodded before offering me his arm. I smiled widely up at him and took it quickly. The feeling of my arm wrapped around his made my body hum. He returned the smile and led us towards the door.

I stepped forward to open it, but it pulled back suddenly to reveal a younger man with a serious face and a long black trench coat. His pale blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

" Oh! I'm sorry," I amended as he stepped back slightly. His clear blue eyes darted to mine.

" Oh, no the apology is mine sweetheart," He paused for a moment, a slow smile spreading across his lips, " Maybe I could make it up to with a cup of coffee?"

I gave him surprised look- he was bold. My lips parted to speak, but Edward beat me to it.

" Come on, let's go Bella," Edward hard voice responded behind me. I turned to look at him in surprise, but he was scowling ahead of him, his face carefully turned away from the young man.

The man looked up in surprise, his eyes landing on Edward turned face. A curious look crossed his face, one that could only be described as if he'd seen a ghost. Edward stepped past me after I didn't move, walking swiftly away from both me and the young man. I turned to give the man an apologetic look, but he was just staring after Edward, his eyes wide and jaw slack.

" Um, maybe another time." I mumbled uncertainly and took off after Edward as he walked faster up the street. I skipped to his side as we rounded the corner, throwing one last look at the young man still staring at us. When we were out of sight, I spoke.

" What happened back there?" I asked, trying to keep up with his brisk stride.

" Nothing I...I'm just really hungry." He blatantly lied. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" Are you sure? That guy looked like he knew you…" I trailed off suggestively. Like he knew you and was _very_ surprised to see you. Edward's expression darkened slightly.

" No," He said in a very low voice, " He doesn't know me at all."

The words he spoke and the way he spoke them said something entirely different. I nodded, understanding what he hadn't said.

_Everyone has a secret,_ I thought, referring back to the words of the song he'd sang. Unlike his song, it appeared that Edward intended to keep his.

" So, where do you want to go?" He asked after a moment of thick silence. I looked up from the spot on the ground I'd been staring at.

" Um, wherever." I shrugged. Edward nodded with a forced smile and began walking towards the Thai restaurant across the street. I stared after him, my mind racing with questions I wouldn't voice. No, for now I would simply enjoy Edward's presence.

_Everyone has a secret._

A/N: So? What do you think? This story is slowly seeping into my heart. There is so much behind it and it's unraveling faster and faster in my head. But it doesn't matter what I think as much as it matters what you guys think, so please review and let me know if you like it! Also, I'm hoping to get the next chapter of You're Not Alone out sometime tonight, so keep posted.

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mathematics

Chapter Song: Sassy, by Ivory

The bell dinged as we entered the eclectic restaurant the size of a closet. The smell of spicy Thai food filled my nose, and all of my previous contemplations were pushed aside, making room for thoughts about what dishes the wonderful smells belonged to.

" Table for two?" A young woman greeted, coming to stand in front of us with two menus in her arms. Edward smiled and nodded.

" Yes, please."

The girl blushed slightly, her eyes shooting to the floor self-consciously. I sympathized completely.

" Right this way," She mumbled, leading us to one of the tables by the window. Edward pulled out my chair for me in a very gentlemanly gesture, and I smiled brightly up at him. He returned the grin and came around the table to sit across from me. The young woman, who still refused to lift her eyes from the floor, set our menu's down softly, hiding behind her shoulder-length black hair.

" Thank you," Edward said, catching her eye and smiling. She just nodded and quickly hurried off to the kitchen. She came back in seconds with two glasses of water before taking off again.

" Poor girl," I whispered under my breath. Edward cocked a curious brow at me, but I just smirked and shook my head, my eyes on my menu. After a moment, he sighed and let it go.

" Anything look good?" He asked, pulling open his own menu. I pursed my lips, scanning the selection.

" Yeah," I said after a pause, " Everything."

He looked up at me from under his lashes, his mouth pulling up on the side. I felt the butterflies begin to churn in my stomach, making my hunger subside.

" Well," He sighed, " I guess we'll just have to get everything."

I looked up from my menu, my eyes widening in surprise.

" What?"

He looked back up form his menu, smirking. " If everything sounds good, get everything that sounds good."

I let out a sharp, incredulous laugh. Sure, if it were only so easy.

" Yeah, cause I totally have the money for that."

" Maybe not," He smiled, " but I never said you were paying, did I?"

He didn't let me answer and pulled his wallet out, producing a crisp hundred dollar. He set it in the middle of the table, folding the wallet back up and putting it back in his pocket. My jaw popped open.

" Where'd you get the money?" I blurted before I could stop myself. He shrugged again, grinning slightly.

" I get good tips."

I let out another shocked laugh, shaking my head. " You certainly do."

Not that he didn't deserve every penny of it. If I had the money, I'd tip him in rolls of hundreds.

" I don't feel comfortable with you paying for my lunch, Edward."

He contemplated that for a moment, finally sighing in defeat.

" Okay Bella," He said glumly, " I won't pay for your food."

I smiled with relief and settled back in my chair just as our new waiter, this time a young male, came striding around the corner. He stopped at our table, grinning broadly.

" What will we be having today?" He asked in slightly broken English. I hesitated, realizing that I still hadn't picked anything out. But Edward came to my rescue, at least I thought.

" Oh, I think we'll have all the entrees for start, then maybe once were done we'll move onto the main courses."

My eyes widened along with our waiters, but I wasn't grinning like him.

" Of course, of course, right up sir!" He chimed with delight before rushing off to fill our order. Once he was gone I turned on Edward.

" I told you, I don't want you paying for me!" I scolded, irritated and flattered at the same time. Edward just gave me a confused, innocent look.

" I know," He said as if he'd done no wrong, " That's for me. You'll just have to give him your order when he comes back, cause I'm not sharing."

My eyes bugged at him, but I couldn't help smiling slightly. He was so infuriatingly difficult…and adorable.

Despite what Edward had said about not sharing his food, the plates and plates of delicious entrees were too much for one person, and my stomach guilted me into helping him with his intimidating task. But I knew that had been his plan all along, and I tried my very hardest to resist the buffet for a whole two minutes before finally caving in and stuffing a spring roll in my watering mouth. Edward smiled widely because he'd won.

Aside from the disappointment of my crumbled willpower, the lunch was as wonderful as out walk, if not better. We talked about our families, childhoods, everything up until now. Edward, like me, was an only child. But unlike me, he'd been born into a very wealthy family and was raised in the elite community of the upper east side.

At first when he told me this, it was surprising to say the least. Edward was just so…well, not aristocratic. It wasn't that he was lower class, he had more class than any man I'd met before, but he was so relaxed and chill, and I couldn't picture him wearing a polo and attending fancy dinner parties. He spoke with too much of a drawl for that. And the way he slouched in his chair, his hands folded comfortably over his full stomach made the thought of him with napkin folded in his lap look funny. Eh was just to easy for that kind of lifestyle. Which is why he'd moved out of the house as soon as he finished school.

" I love my parents, don't get me wrong," He said when broached with the reason behind why he left, " My mother and father are some of the most kind hearted, wonderful people I know. But I really could care less about dinner parties for the prominent figures in New York, or spending my time hanging out with the superficial children of my parents friends, who plan charity events as an excuse for throwing outrageous after parties. And the pressure to be the top of the top when everyone is fighting for the same spot holds no appeal to me, either."

I didn't blame him, honestly. Even though I'd come from a less than pleasant neighborhood, it was my childhood home. And despite the crumbling buildings and colorful neighbors, it was the place were I'd come from, and it would always be a part of what had shaped the girl I'd become.

" Wow, that was by far the most food I've had in the past few months," I sighed with satisfaction, leaning back in my chair with my hands over my protruding stomach. Really, it had been a long time since I'd had an actual meal that didn't come from the surplus grocery.

Edward, chuckled, his own hands folded over his stomach, eyeing me with a curious smirk. The scrutiny of his stare made me fidget slightly in my seat. It was like he was looking right through me.

" So, when did you decide you wanted to be a dancer?" He asked, the question completely off topic but not so unexpected. It wasn't that my passion was outrageously unique- lot's of people loved to dance. But I knew I didn't come across as one of those people. I was clumsy and awkward and uncoordinated and self conscious, hardly the qualities of someone who dreamed of performing on a stage.

But I did.

It wasn't really something I could explain without contradicting myself, but sometimes black and white can coexist, and even though I rejected attention in all other aspects of my life, I craved that spotlight, the violin hanging on that one dramatic moment, diving with me as I fall from a pique to flit across the stage, riding on the on going momentum. I guess I'd just never been good at expressing myself in any other way. I couldn't speak without stumbling over my words, but even stumbling over my feet in dancing seemed the better way to go about being awkward.

" Um, I don't know, I never really made the decision," I answered honestly, " I just knew that's what I wanted to do. Honestly I don't think it was ever a choice as much as it just was. I've never known life without music moving through me."

Edward thought about that for a moment, a slight smile on his lips. The longer the silence grew, the more nervous I felt. I was just to damn self-conscious, and it _was_ Edward.

Yet, even in my awkwardness, there was still that comfort. Like I said, black and white sometimes find harmony in unexpected things.

" You're really something, Bella," He finally murmured, shaking his head with his crooked smile plastered across his face. I blushed because it's what I do.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate under me, and I lifted the offensive device from my back pocket. I groaned when I read the caller id.

" What is it Alice?" I asked in a clipped voice. She seemed to know exactly when the least opportune moment of interruption was, and picked it every time to bug me. She was lucky I loved her more than just about everybody else in the whole wide world.

" Most beautiful Bella, turn than fine ass of yours around right now and look out the window!" Her tinkling voice that sent shivers up every man's spine sang into my ear. I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window, jumping slightly. There standing in front of us, separated by a panel of glass, was a shockingly small and beatific pixie of a girl with a shock of spiky, ink black hair a mile wide grin across her face. She laughed at me, the sound picking up on the other end, before snapping the phone off and prancing towards the door. I tried to give Edward, who was looking at me in confusion, a warning look, but it was too late. Before I could convey to him the tornado approaching, she was in front of us, skin tight black DKNY jeans, Steve Madden pumps, and all.

" Beellllaaa Mia," She sang, worming her little body between me and the table to sit on my lap, " I called you, like, five times, and you didn't answer! I even came to Pete's, but he said you were on your lunch break."

I threw Edward, who still looked horribly confused, a look of apology, before turning to frown at Alice. She was such a pest.

" I don't remember getting a call, and if you can't tell," I nodded meaningfully towards Edward, " I'm still on my lunch break."

She frowned in confusing before turning to finally acknowledge Edward's presence.

" Oh!" She exclaimed, taking him in account for the first time. A slight smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she took him in.

" Oh." She said in a tone saturated with implications. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice. She quickly began damaged control, at least, her version.

" Wow, you're very attractive," She said completely unabashed before extending her hand, " My name's Alice Brandon."

Edward shook his head slightly, unscrambling himself before smiling kindly at Alice and extending his hand.

" Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice."

Her thin brow furrowed slightly as they shook, and she leaned closer.

" Hey, have I met you before? You look really familiar…"

Panic flashed in Edward's eyes, but was quickly smoothed over. He shook his head, an innocent expression on his face.

" I don't think so."

Alice continued to frown for a moment, but finally shrugged and smiled at him warmly, leaning back to whisper in my ear.

" I approve."

I blushed, my eyes trained on Edward for any sign he heard. He just smiled at us both, still a little stunned. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck, turning back to me.

" Bella," Alice sang, " What day is it today exactly?"

I rolled my eyes. " Alice, do you honestly think i would forget my best friend's birthday?"

" No, but then again I wasn't completely sure because you _wouldn't answer your phone._"

I just rolled my eyes again. Alice laughed, hanging on me as she spoke.

" So, you promised that we'd go to Warp tonight, and I just wanted to know what time you get off work."

" Um, the shop closes at nine-"

" Perfect, I'll come by at nine ten to pick you up," She paused, turning to Edward with a widen smile, " You should join us, Edward."

I felt the heat creep to my face and my pulse begin to accelerate. I turned to look at Edward, suddenly nervous.

" You don't have to go if you don't want-" I started, but he cut me off.

" No, no that sounds great," He turned to Alice, " Warp, that's the club on 13th right?"

" Yeah, East between Broadway and University Plaza."

Edward smiled widely, throwing me a quick glance.

" Yeah, I'll come."

I felt the heat creep to my face at the smoldering look in his eyes, and Alice clapped with delight.

" Great!" She turned back to me, " So, Me and Jazz'll pick you up later. Rose and Em are meeting us there."

I nodded softly, still struggling with the butterflies that had bloomed in my stomach, flooding my throat. Edwards was still looking at me with that same burning stare.

" Okay." I said breathlessly, turning to smile at Alice. She beamed back at me and kissed my cheek, jumping from my lap.

" Later Playa's!" She chimed before running out of the restaurant back onto the streets. We watched her from the window as she disappeared in the crowd.

" Sorry about that," I apologized with guilt, " She can come off a bit strong at time, but she's really sweet once you get to know her-"

" I like her." Edward stated boldly, turning back to me with a smile. I smiled slightly, not sure if that was a good thing either. Alice was, after all, very beautiful and a natural charmer. I looked back out the window towards were she'd gone.

" Yeah, she's pretty great." I agreed, disappointment mixing with jealousy. He nodded, a look of warmth crossing his face.

" Especially because she's a friend of yours."

I looked back to him, the disappointment brushed away by the butterflies. Then again, maybe he just thought she was nice.

"We'd probably better be getting back," I stammered breathlessly after a few moment of his bone melting gaze, " Before Pete decides to rethink about firing me."

Edward chuckled and nodded before calling for the check. We, well Edward, paid for the food, leaving a generous tip for the restaurant's fine services. He rose from the table, offering me his hand.

" Come on, little coffee bean, let's get you back behind that counter."

I smiled and took his hand, reveling in the way his skin felt on mine. Like static, pricking my nerves in the most pleasurable way. He laced his fingers with mine, making the sensation all the better. Good god, I was melting.

As we walked up the street, hand in hand, the daunting reality of tonight began to set in. Edward, the gorgeous, funny, fascinating boy who, in the span of eight hours, had reduced my insides to jello, would be accompanying me and four of my friends to a night club notorious for it's loud music and provocative dancing. There was usually more than dancing going on the dance floor, and for that reason I rarely ever went to Warp. But I'd promised Alice that we'd go for her birthday celebration, and I would hold true to that. Still, at no point had I formulated Edward into the equation. And with the other four members of our group being couples, I knew what kind of math this put me and Edward at.

Shit.

A/N: Sorry this is so late coming. I have finals and I've just had no time at all. But I stayed up even later than usual to pos this. And I know it's sort of a transition chapter, but it's necessary sometimes. But please review anyways and elt me know if I should continue! Next chapter, the dance club!

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept

P.S. For those of you who are reading You're Not Alone, my life is hell right now and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I'm hoping on Sunday, but don't hold me to that if I don't.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, you know, disclaimer, disclaimer, I own only my lame computer which is my life besides twilight.

Chapter 4

The Beat Goes On

Chapter Song: Both Mentioned :)

Shit. That's all I could think. Shit, shit, shit, oh dear god please save me. I was going to die. Drop dead and die behind the counter of Pete's coffee house. How pathetic.

Okay, so maybe I was over-exaggerating a bit. At least I would die a happy death. Well, if you call asphyxiation happy. But it was, it was the good kind of suffocation, the kind induced by an overflow of butterflies in your throat that causes poor brain function due to the lack of oxygen. And because my brain was suffering from improper oxygen levels, the only thing it could replay over and over for me was the fact that Edward would be coming with us to Warp. As if being mercilessly suffocated by my own infatuation wasn't enough. If only he wasn't so hypnotizing sitting up on that stage, singing directly to me for the past five hours, killing me softly.

When we'd returned to the shop, Edward had resumed his previous habit of singing in my direction, catching my eyes whenever he should look up from his lashes, like he was singing to me and me alone. That only made breathing harder and work more than labor. Pouring a cup of coffee was torture with his piercing gaze on me. And I could only imagine what it would be like tonight.

It's funny the power of attraction. People often disregard it when it isn't playing it's vicious tricks with their heartbeats, increasing their temperature and making their skin hyper sensitive to the slightest touch. But when one is seized by the all-consuming attraction for another, one finds that the only thing they can process in their brain is the person attracting them.

I'd never known attraction like this before. It was more than physical, although that was a BIG benefactor. It was like a chemical thing. I knew that if I were to close my eyes and stand in the middle of a silent room, I would know if he was there. Everything about him called to me like a siren, and I'd known him a little over eight hours. Very rational Bella, really.

This was ridiculous, I thought. I just don't do this kind of thing. I'm not the girl that falls head over heels for a guy I'd only just met. Sure, in the time I'd known him, I'd related to him more about myself than I had Alice in three months. But that was exactly my point. In the time I'd known him, I'd done absolutely everything the opposite of what I'd been doing before. And I didn't like it.

Why? Simple. It made me feel unstable, malleable under the scorch of his smoldering green eyes. It made me feel vulnerable.

Finally, nine told around, and because it wasn't midnight Wednesday, that meant work was over. But that also meant that Alice would be showing up any minute to pick me up to take me back to her house and get me all glammed up for Warp. And Edward would be meeting us there.

Again, shit.

"So, I guess I'm going to have the pleasure of seeing you in your element tonight," Edward smiled as he came towards me. I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck nervously. I was already choking on my own tongue; a strangling scarf couldn't hurt. I nodded and made a weird, high-pitched sound of agreement. Gah.

My phone began to buzz in my back pocket just as I heard the car horn beep outside. I didn't need to answer the phone to know it was Alice.

"She's here," I squeaked, looking back at him, "Um, I guess I'll see you there then?"

Edward smiled casually, and nodded. If only he knew how much that simple smirk twisted my insides. It was getting to be very frustrating, and I smiled quickly before dashing out the door to Alice's yellow Porsche. I had to get away before I did something I would regret.

"Hey, baby," Alice greeted when I hopped into the car. I looked out the window to find Edward walking out of the shop, a curious smirk on his lips as he loped up the road. I turned back to Alice, who was leaning around the passenger seat to look at me.

" Hi," I let out in whoosh of air. I looked over at Jasper, Alice's lovely blonde boyfriend, behind the wheel.

"Hey Jasper."

He looked at me through the rear view mirror and grinned.

"Hey Bella. You look…a little flustered."

"She looks more than flustered," Alice chimed, turning back to me with shining eyes, "What happened to you? You're breathing really hard…"

"It's nothing," I sputtered, turning my head to the side to stare purposefully out the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Alice and Jasper exchange a glance, and Alice threw one last, knowing look in my direction before turning back in her seat. I groaned inwardly, dreading the moment she got me alone. She knew exactly what was wrong with me.

Once were back at her lavish apartment building, Alice practically dragged me into her room before slamming the door behind us, leaving Jasper, who'd grown accustomed to this type of thing, to go raid the frigid. I stumbled into the room, barely turning around before she was in front of me.

"Spill. Now."

"Alice, I-"

"Save it, Bella. I've seen that boy and I've seen the way you look at him. You're crazy about him already!"

" Yes and that's just it!" I wailed, flopping back on her bed in exasperation, "I've only known him for eight hours and I'm already fantasizing about him naked! I had to go into another room at one point during his set because I was afraid I might actually maul him right then and there. There's something wrong with me!"

Alice laughed in absolute delight before pouncing on top of me, jostling the bed.

"Bella, baby, there's nothing wrong with you!" She giggled, rolling over to lay next to me, propping herself up on her elbow, "Do you know how many woman picture a guy naked within the _first five minutes?_"

I nodded slowly, frowning. "And I'm just not one of those woman, Alice. I'm Bella Swan, the girl who's only boyfriend was Robbie Kirchner in seventh grade. And his glasses prescription was so high he looked like my grandma Myrtel."

Alice chuckled slightly, patting my forearm. "Then it's about time you got yourself a real man, and I have a feeling that this guy might just be him."

"Gah, don't say that! Don't make this sound possible!" I cried. Alice just laughed and pulled up form the bed, grabbing my arm.

"Come on, let's get you decent for Mr. Right."

I groaned and let her drag me off the bed. This was going to be a long night.

Now I love Alice, I truly love her like I've never loved any other friend before. And she loves me, and would never do anything to purposefully hurt me. But she doesn't understand that putting me in certain clothes that made me feel like I should be leaving a lot more to the imagination constitutes as painful. So when she began helping me look for an outfit for the night, I inwardly cringed at the thought of another revealing top and belt sized skirt.

But, for once, Alice satisfied both our tastes.

It was simple, nothing to showy or bright. Just a simple, hyacinth blue shirt dress, with a scoop neck, thick straps and a racer back that gathered together into a ruffle that spiraled down the back. Classy enough for a birthday outing, but loose enough to dance in. Now this, I could handle.

"I love this color," I murmured, rubbing the satiny fabric between my fingers as Alice pulled my curled hair back into a low ponytail. She smiled at me in the mirror of her vanity.

"Yeah, I bought it with you in mind. Blue's and purple's are your best colors."

I smiled, stepping up from the chair of the vanity when she was done and taking a last glance in the mirror. She hadn't done much makeup, just liquid eyeliner across my top lids. She was being uncharacteristically easy with me tonight.

Of course, being Alice though, she'd gone all out for her birthday party. Her spiky hair was gelled out more than ever and dusted with bronze sparkles, making her head look like a halo of black and gold. Matching the theme was her make up, smoky eyes lined in black and gold shimmer. And it all centered around the dress, a short, shapeless frock with a dangerously low scoop neck and cutout back that hung down to her bottom. The fabric was solely gold sequins. Well, that's Alice.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" She sang after a quick once over in the mirror, grabbing my hand and ripping me out of the room to tear down the hall. I silently thanked her for putting me in silver strappy sandals as I blundered down the hall after her in her gold stilettos.

"Come on Jazzy," She waved him away form the kitchen as we pulled our jackets off the coat rack and slipped them on, "It's my 21st birthday, and I'm not drunk yet."

Me and Jasper exchanged a look. God help us all.

The club was packed, and I mean packed. There was literally no room for all the dancing bodies that writhed together under the flashing lights, all swaying to the music pounding from the massive speakers near the stage where the DJ stood behind his mixer. The only place with the slightest bit of breathing room was the silver and crystal bar, which was the first place we stopped at. Me and Jasper had our hands full tonight.

"Rose and Em should be here an minute, but we can get something to sip on while we wait." Alice screamed over the music. I laughed under my breath and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Alice, just because your 21 doesn't mean you have to get legally shitfaced. Believe me, you'll have time for that later."

"I know that, Bella. Who says I'm going to get shitfaced? I just want to have a drink while we wait for our wonderful friends and mister sexman," She said offhandedly as she walked over to the bar, "I'm perfectly capable of being a mature and responsible drinker darling."

" We know your capable Al," Jasper said as we followed her over to the bar, "We just know you will choose not to be."

"Hey!" She snapped whipping around and pouting her full bottom lip out, "It's my birthday."

"Hell yeah it is!"

We all turned around as Emmett's booming voice sounded from behind us. Emmett was the biggest guy I'd ever met, with thick bands of muscles and height that made anyone standing next to him that wasn't over six two look puny. He was also the biggest softy I'd ever met. Funny how things work out sometimes. He broke through the crowd, a big grin on his face. Quick to follow was his girlfriend and my other best friend Rosalie.

"Emmett, don't scare the little birthday girl!" She chastised as they came through a group of people to stand in front of us. Rose was, in one word, gorgeous. I doubted there was anyone in the world who could match up to her beauty. Except maybe Edward…

Rose turned back to Alice, her arms outstretched.

"Hell yeah it's your birthday!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Alice.

Emmett chuckled and shook his head, and walked over to give Jasper a 'manly' hug. Emmett turned to me with a smile, but I was suddenly snagged by the waist and pulled into Rose and Alice's embrace.

"Let us all gather and celebrate this monumental occasion!" Rosalie cried, draping an arm over both our shoulders and turning us to face the boys, "Our little Alice is now officially allowed to purchase and consume alcoholic beverages in public!"

She turned to Alice and took her face in both her hands. "Welcome to the club, baby girl."

We all laughed, and I shook my head in incredulity. What was it with people and consuming copious amounts of alcohol that got everyone so excited?

Just then, I turned my head unconsciously to the side to see the crowd parting as the one boy I couldn't get out of my mind walked towards us, a lopsided grin on his face. I felt my breath catch in my throat as Edward came to stand in front of me, looking more breathlessly handsome than I'd remembered.

"Hey," He greeted, his emerald eyes sparkling, "Hope I'm not late."

"N-no, no, no, you're," I paused as my eyes took him in, like they'd been starving for his image all this time, "You're just in time."

"Edward!" Alice cried from behind me, coming to my side and linking her arm through mine, "You made it!"

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything," He smiled, "Happy birthday, Alice."

"Well, well, well," Rose's voice sounded as she stepped forward, her eyes trained on Edward, "Who do we have here?"

I felt like groaning in embarrassment, and quickly stepped forward, grabbing Rose's attention.

" Uh, Rose!" I cried in panic, "This is my friend Edward, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my other best friend Rosalie Hale."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosalie," He smiled, extending his hand for her. She seemed a little bit flustered for a moment before regaining her boldness and taking his hand.

"Likewise, Edward."

By now, Jasper and Emmett had wandered over, their faces curious. I quickly introduced them, ignoring the looks Rose and Alice were giving me, no doubt noticing my more than nervous manner and the pink stain to my cheeks. Damn them and their perceptiveness!

"Sup, Edward," Emmett smiled, doing that weird hand shake thing that guys always do with him. Jasper, being more reserved, shook his hand the good old way instead.

"Hey man I'm Jasper," He greeted, squinting slightly at his face, "Hey, have I seen you before…?"

What?

My ears pricked and my eyes shot to Edward just in time to see the panic flash in his eyes, only to disappear as instantly. Exactly like before, with Alice…

"Nah man, I don't think so."

"Hm," Jasper murmured, his brow furrowed. After a moment, Alice clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Alright, well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for something to drink!"

We all rolled our eyes in unison as we followed her over to the bar. Whatever, it's not like she would remember it in the morning.

Between being teased by Emmett and Jasper, interrogated by Rosalie, and trying to rein in Alice, I still managed to find the time to ogle over Edward, much to my dislike.

He was too much. Leave it to him to not only charm his way into the hearts of all us girls with his unconsciously kind and catching personality, but also Emmett's and Jasper's. Those two were worse than I was!

"Aw man, I love soccer!" Emmett cried, slapping his hand down on Edward's shoulder. I chuckled to myself as Edward winced slightly.

"Yeah, I used to play for my high school team," Jasper sighed, his expression dreamy and wistful, "I miss those days."

"Yeah, I had a hard time turning down Tulsa, but I figured I could play soccer anywhere and college wasn't really for me. I always wanted to do more with music."

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly, making us all jump, "I've got an idea. Jasper and I go to Central park on Saturdays and play with a couple of guys from my work. You should come!"

Edward smiled. " That'd be awesome Emmett."

"Hey everybody itttt'sss my birthday!"

We all groaned as Alice sauntered back from the bar, a goofy grin on her face and a margarita in hand. Her third to be exact.

"Beelllaaaa," She slurred, plopping down in my lap, "I love you. I love you so much."

"Alice, how many drinks have you had?" I demanded, pulling the drink from her hand and handing it to Rose, who began sipping at the fruity thing. Alice pouted.

"Relax Bella," She whined, snatching the drink back from Rose and holding it to my face, "Here, have some of this. It'll make you feel better."

"Alice, you know I can't drink yet." I scolded, shoving the thing out of my face. This is what happens when you're the baby of the bunch.

"Come on Ally, we all know Bella's a stick in the mud for that kind of stuff," Rose teased. I rolled my eyes but blew it off. It was true.

"To hell with this buulllsshhiittt!" Alice cried, jumping up from my lap and spilling a bit of her drink, "I wanna dance!"

I was suddenly yanked up from my seat with surprising strength by a scowling Alice. Rose stood along with me, taking her cue to follow. All three guys shot up in surprise, probably as worried as I was about Alice's present state.

"Out of my way, Jasper," She barked, handing him her drink and pushing him aside, "It's my birthday, I can dance if I want to."

The music was pounding, moving the crowd of people as we made out way towards the thriving dance floor. I tried to turn to see if Edward was following, but I couldn't make him out amongst the sea of faces. I gave up with a disgruntled sigh and let Alice drag me to the middle of the stage. The song was fast and rave-like, and everyone was jumping in place with no real rhythm.

"I love Tequila!" Alice cried, yanking on my arm as she jumped up and down like the rest of the crowd. Rose and I exchanged a glance and laughed at our poor little Alice.

The song faded then, and the beat changed to a grittier synthesizer powered by a thick beat. I smiled as I recognized Usher's newest single "What's your Name." Gotta love Usher.

"Bella, dance with me!" Alice cried and grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to her. Normally, if it had been something else that involved me drawing attention to myself in public, I would be caught running the other way. But this was dancing, and I laughed loudly before swaying my hips towards her.

The beat was like air. I couldn't get enough. My legs, my hips, my stomach, my chest, my arms, my neck, everything moved like a wave, ebbing to the pound and pull of the music. It was like sugar on my tongue and honey in my bones, sweet candy. I felt delicious moving in such a delicious way to such a delicious beat.

And so I danced for what it was worth, which, as it turns out, was everything. And it didn't matter that I was boring and safe and ordinary at everything else in life. I was bold, smoldering, walking talking sex and magic when I was dancing, and I liked it.

"Go girl, go girl!" Rose and Alice chanted as I rolled every part of my body and popped whatever I could. This was where I belonged.

"Damn!" An all too familiar booming voice cried over the music, "Look at these fine ladies!"

Emmett came through the crowd then, Jasper and Edward behind him. He chuckled and began to sway towards Rosalie, teasing her hips with his own. She smiled devilishly and grabbed him by his collar before pressing herself to him. I just smiled knowingly and continued to dance. They would be headed for the nearest couch in a few minutes.

The song faded then, but I was perfectly fine with the next one. "Lovestoned" by Justin Timberlake was certainly as delicious a beat as before.

"Jasper!" Alice cried before throwing herself at him, pushing him backwards and away from the dance floor. Well, that was quick.

And then there were two.

I caught Edward's eye then, his gleaming green eyes burning with something that made my stomach tightened. And if it had been any other place, I would have looked away and blushed, my knees shaking.

But I didn't. No, I held his eyes, smirking slightly, and popped out my chest, rolling my hips and daring him to come closer.

_She grabs the yellow bottle_

_She likes the way it hits her lips_

_She gets to the bottom_

_It sends her on a trip so right_

_She might be goin' home with me tonight_

His eyes widened slightly, but a slow grin pulled up on the corner of his lips, and he slowly stepped towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled mischievously, pulling my arms above my head and swaying my hips. He just smiled wider and continued towards me.

I stepped forward to pull him close, but he side-stepped me and pulled behind me. I gasped slightly as one of his hands grabbed my wrists above my head to hold them above me, the other running down my side and resting at my hip. With a slightly tug, I was suddenly pressed against him, my arms coming down to drape around his neck. I turned my head to see him smirking at me. Oh, so he wanted to play did he?

I fisted my fingers in his hair and grabbed his hand at my hip with the other, keeping it firmly pressed there. With slow deliberateness, I rolled my bottom against him, dipping slightly and coming back up. I felt him freeze slightly under me, and smiled in satisfaction. But he wasn't giving up yet.

So fast I didn't even see it, he flipped me around and ran his hand down my back, his fingers tracing lightly over my spine. I shivered as he pushed me into him, his hips moving in a way I'd never felt a guy move before.

"So you're a dancer to?" I smirked, pulling his face dangerously close and guiding his other hand down my waist. He smiled lazily and shrugged before dipping me backwards and swinging me back up. Where the hell did that come from?

"I may have learn a move or two when I was younger."

I smiled widely and pulled him closer, letting my hips tell him how much I enjoyed that. His returning smile was glorious as we continued to tease and pull in our quest for dominance. Honestly, when it came to this game, I didn't care who won.

And so we danced. And it didn't matter that he was so much more than I could have, or that we'd only known each other for less than a day. It didn't matter that my heart would break when his week at Pete's was finished. It didn't matter that no matter what he said, I knew there was more to him than he was letting on. None of it mattered.

I was dancing, he was dancing, and if I was going to have just one moment in my life were I didn't reject what I wanted, this was it.

And the beat goes on.

A/N: I'm tired. I'm tired because I haven't had internet for two weeks and it's been hell getting it back. I'm tired because now that I have it, I've been slaving to get chapters out. But mostly I'm tired because I've been sick and all I want to do is complain and nobody will let me! Whew, well I'm glad I got that off my chest. So basically like I said, I've had no internet (yes, feel free to feel sorry for me:) )and now I got it back, so I decided that I'd get the longest waiting chapter out first. It's kinda not what I was hoping for, but I'm just so damn tired and I feel really bad right now, so I hope everyone will have mercy on me. Happy late Christmas everyone! Please review and forgive me!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept.


End file.
